Holiday Distractions
by VixenOnFire
Summary: The Cullens are determined to give Bella and Nessie an incredible first Christmas, but when Alice takes things too far, Bella decides to even the score. Jasper/Bella/Edward lemon. Naugty or nice contest entry.


**"Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest**"

**Summary:** The Cullens are determined to give Bella and Nessie an incredible first Christmas, but when Alice takes things a little too far, Bella decides to even the score. Jasper/Bella/Edward lemon. Naughty or Nice Contest entry.

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward (Jasper)

**Category:** Romance/Fantasy

**Word Count:** 4326

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the characters. Any likeness to another story is coincidental and not intended. This story contains material suitable for mature audiences only, and does have moments of voyeurism. Lemon, rated M. Entry for the Twimuses Naughty or Nice Contest 2011.

**A/N:** I want to thank my incredible beta Hmmille for all her hard work and understanding!

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have been doing this. The deafening sound of a dozen screeching animals was proof positive that this was a bad idea. From the moment we stepped into the store, we'd been serenaded with a chorus of howls from the intuitive puppies cowering in their enclosures. Edward had been the one to suggest a pet in the first place, and yet here <em>I <em>was, standing in line with Jake behind some overbearing woman who didn't know the difference between a Cocker Spaniel and a Parakeet. I really hated shopping—becoming a vampire hadn't swayed my aversion to the daunting task—but I was doing this for Nessie, and I had to act the part.

"This is an awful idea," I whispered for the hundredth time.

"You're telling me," Jake chuckled. "If those cats weren't in cages, they'd probably be fleeing in terror."

I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I'm not that scary."

"I beg to differ, Bells."

Another laugh passed through Jake's lips, but the sound was drowned out by the argument in front of us. Oh, the joy of the holidays. Even as a human, I hated Christmas shopping with a passion. This time of year seemed to do something to people, like they were possessed by an overwhelming sense of pushiness when it came to the best deals in town. The woman ahead of us was no exception. She was being adamant about a misprint in the Sunday paper that had advertised hamsters for five dollars, when the actual price was twice as much. I really didn't have the patience for this today.

"Maybe I should just buy them all, and end their conversation," I said, turning to Jake with a sly grin.

"What for, an afternoon snack?" he asked.

"Not enough meat on the bones for me," I joked. "I was thinking more for Nessie."

"I'm not going to be a babysitter for a bunch of rodents. I thought we were getting a dog?"

"We already have one of those," I smirked, nudging his shoulder again.

"Very funny," he answered. "Why don't you just turn them all while you're at it, and we can have a family of undead gerbils."

"They're hamsters," I corrected him. "The world's first vampire hamster army. I can picture it now."

Jake rolled his eyes and glanced over to a display of dog leashes on the wall. I could have spewed a thousand different puns in that particular moment, but my attention was caught by the disgruntled, bitter woman as she left the store in a huff. I watched her red scarf whip around the corner before looking back to the young man behind the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I'm interested in the poodle mix," I said, pointing to where a small, white puppy lay shaking in its cage. The sight of the animal writhing in fear did nothing to ease my mind about the situation. How on earth was this going to work? It wasn't like Edward, or I, would ever be able to go near it. If the same thing happened to Nessie, she'd be heartbroken.

"Just came in yesterday, and I assure you, she's a sweetheart. I don't know why she's acting so nervous today. It must be all the customers," the salesman answered politely. All I could do was smile because I knew that I was the reason for their odd behavior. "She's six hundred plus tax."

"We'll take it," Jake blurted out.

I shot him a dark look. Money wasn't the problem, but much like Edward, I didn't think that Jake had really thought this through. In fact, the only person on my side was Esme. We were both worried that if the dog didn't take to Nessie, it would cause more harm than good. However, Edward was insistent that our daughter was silently begging for a pet, and with the Volturi off of our backs, we wanted to give her a sense of normality at home on her first Christmas. Well, as normal as a family of vampires and a werewolf could be.

"I'll keep it at my place if you want," Jake leaned over and mumbled. "Billy won't mind, and if it doesn't go as planned tomorrow, he'll have someone to keep him company."

I smiled, but it was purely for his benefit. I still had my reservations about the whole thing, and with tomorrow being Christmas Day, we'd run out of time to get anything else. There would be a plethora of gifts bestowed upon Nessie from her aunts, uncles, Jake, of course, and her grandparents but she needed something really special from Edward and me, and this was it. Animals and vampires have never gotten along, and although Nessie understood that, we had to at least try if this was what she wanted.

"I've got this," Jake said, reaching forward and grasping the cardboard carrier containing one small, furry potential mistake. I knew that he'd taken the box to keep the puppy calm, but I could still hear the frantic whimpers of the creature within. Maybe she could learn to love us.

After paying for the gift, Jake and I headed through the mall to find Jasper and Alice. We spotted them with barely any effort on our part; it was hard to miss Alice when she insisted on wearing the finest apparel this side of the Pacific. She was standing hand in hand with Jasper as they listened to the melodic sounds of the Seattle Brass Ensemble performing in the parking lot. As soon as they sensed our approach, I was met with a wave of calm that engulfed my body like a sweet memory of some distant human dream.

"Knock it off, Jasper," I sighed.

"You need to relax," he replied with a little smirk.

"Oh, you got it!" Alice chimed in, bouncing up and down as if the present was actually meant for her. "The perfect gift!"

"You can't see her future, so you don't know that," I clarified.

"Maybe not, but I can definitely see that _you _will be in need of _this_ tonight," she giggled.

I took a step back and groaned as Alice thrust a light pink bag in my hand from Victoria Secret. I didn't have to open it to know what lay inside—probably something black, and entirely too revealing—but I had no idea as to why she would think I was in need of something so outlandish.

"You can thank me for it later," she added before skipping off to the Volvo with Jasper. I could see her mumbling something to her husband but it was lost to me, even with my vampire hearing.

"Come on," Jake grumbled. "Esme and Nessie will be back from _The Nutcracker _soon, and I want to be there to tuck her in."

I stayed quiet for most of the journey back to Forks, just listening to the occasional cries from the white box on Jake's lap. Every now and then, I felt the sudden urge to open the bag in my hands, but I did my best to beat down the curiosity. It wasn't until Jasper pulled up to the main house and cut the engine that I finally decided to speak.

"This is never going to work. Just listen to the poor thing."

"We've never had anyone like Nessie in our family before," Carlisle interjected as he walked out to greet us. "We don't know how the pair will take to each other."

"Seriously, just chill out," Jake laughed.

"You won't be the ones dealing with the aftermath," I hissed under my breath.

"Jake can handle the puppy tonight," Alice chirped. She had that sneaky look in her eyes that I'd seen on countless occasions. "But you—you need to hurry your cute little behind up and get home."

"What did you do, Alice?" I asked, feeling like somehow I was being set up.

"Little old me?" she beamed innocently.

"Alice is just excited," Jasper said, stepping to my side. "You know how she is about her presents. I've been doin' my best to keep her in the dark, but I need Edward's help to retrieve her gift. May I walk with you, darlin'?"

I felt another wave of relaxation rush over my skin, and I just nodded. I should have shoved him away from me, but it felt nice to not have to worry about Nessie's present for the moment. I turned to walk away, just wanting to clear my head before reporting back to Edward on the day's events, but Jake grabbed my hand and forced the Victoria Secret bag firmly into my grasp.

"I'll take the puppy," Jake barked. "But this—this is all you."

"Terrific," I sighed.

I didn't stop to look at Alice; I knew she'd be flashing me one of those know-it-all winks. She was definitely up to something. I could still hear her giggles as Jasper and I disappeared into the fading light of the afternoon.

A light layer of snow crunched beneath our feet, leaving delicate indentations on the surface that reminded me of the elk tracks I'd been following a few days prior. I had committed the path to the cottage to memory a long time ago, but for some reason, I was having difficulty concentrating. Even with Jasper's calming influence, my attention shifted from Nessie, to Renee and Charlie, which made my silent heart ache with a terrible need. Would we be together on Christmas Day ten years from now like we would be tomorrow?

"You still seem tense," Jasper stated, ducking under a low hanging branch. "Sometimes it's best to try and empty your mind. Christmas is about being with the ones you love, and letting your stress just slip away."

Jasper was right, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want Nessie to be hurt, and I certainly didn't want to cause my parents any grief. This could be our last Christmas together, and I was ruining it with my own selfish need to protect them.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Bella, stop this," he whispered, taking a hold of my arm, and bringing me to a halt in the middle of the dense shrubbery. "You're so wound up you can't even think straight."

I turned to see a pair of pitch black eyes completely focused on me. Within seconds, I started to feel the sheer force of Jasper's gift, but it wasn't the extreme calming effect that I'd felt back at the main house, it was something much, much stronger.

I dropped the pink bag that I'd been carrying, instantly falling prey to Jasper's invincible touch. There was no chance of stopping the incredible force that crashed into my body like a herd of stampeding cattle. The initial onslaught of desire knocked me breathless, and I knew that he was creating yet another distraction for me. Warmth began to spread from my feet all the way up to my chest, sending tingles of anticipation across my peaked nipples. A pang of arousal rippled between my thighs, causing me to moan out in delight.

"Oh, God."

Jasper gripped my shoulders as my pleasure crept its way back into him. I could see the lust in his eyes, and I could feel the power flowing through his fingertips. He quickly turned us so that my back rested flush against a moss covered oak tree, and he pressed himself against me with a deep growl. In the space of under a minute, his erection had grown tenfold, and his hard length was grinding into my thigh as he fought to keep control.

"Hurry up, Edward," he hissed.

Edward? I _knew _I was being set up. I should have guessed as much the moment I saw Alice whispering to Jasper. Was she okay with Jasper exploring my body as if it belonged to him? Was Edward okay with this? Were they all in this together?

My hands traveled down Jasper's back, tearing the hem of his shirt as he let out another growl of satisfaction. I couldn't stop myself—his unrelenting power over me had complete jurisdiction. Whatever Jasper's intentions were, it was obvious that he hadn't meant it to go this far. Why else would he be calling out for Edward?

"I can't do this," he whimpered. "Stop me…Bella, _please_."

Jasper's teeth grazed my neck, and I purred softly in his ear which seemed to drive him further into his unyielding need to taste me. I couldn't stop him, even if I wanted to. Jasper's power had infiltrated my body, and in turn, my own urgent needs had seeped into every fiber of his being. I knew it was wrong, but Jasper was the one in the driver's seat. How could I stop someone who couldn't even stop themselves?

"That's enough!" Edward shouted as he lunged through the ferns, barreling headfirst into Jasper and yanking him away from me.

My brother-in-law flew backwards into a row of spruce, tearing through each massive trunk like they were made of nothing more than tissue paper. The sound of cracking timber echoed throughout the forest, sending me onto my knees after the last violent explosion. I scrambled across the damp ground, unsure of what to do. So many emotions were running through my body—lust, desire, remorse, and confusion. Had I really just been moments away from making out with Edward's brother? Talk about being on the naughty list; it was definitely going to be coal for me this year.

"I tried to stop!" Jasper bellowed. "Where the hell _were_ you?"

"She's my _wife_! You were only supposed to distract her!"

"I knew it!" I screamed, bringing them both to a complete stop. My head wasn't entirely in the right place, but I could concentrate enough to know that I'd just been played. "How could you two do this to me?"

They just stood there staring at me with wide eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way. I'm sorry," Edward sighed.

"I was meant to bring you home, and help your mood along the way so you'd be too distracted to think about Nessie. We didn't want you to have a bad Christmas," Jasper added.

With a sigh of my own, I picked up the Victoria Secret bag from the base of the tree where Jasper had almost given me an orgasm, and turned to face my husband. I couldn't really be angry with them for wanting me to have a decent Christmas, but the way they went about it was completely wrong. "And I suppose that's why Alice saw fit to purchase this?"

For the first time since having the infernal bag pushed into my hands, I opened it. I was expecting to find a skimpy, black lace negligee, but instead I was met by a little red number with white feathers stitched around the trim, which could only mean one thing. _Oh my God_, I thought to myself, _I'm Mrs. Clause_.

"Alice thought that Edward would like it," Jasper chuckled.

My head snapped up just in time to see Jasper shift his weight in order to hide his erection. He didn't do a very spectacular job of concealing himself because I could still see the pulsating bulge in the denim across the front of his jeans. I knew it was wrong of me to stare, but I couldn't avert my eyes. With Jasper's libido still in overdrive, the effects of his gift remained in full force, saturating the woods around us. I'd had a momentary reprieve during the fight, but it was growing increasingly difficult to ignore the sensations now that things had calmed. Even Edward seemed to be having trouble maintaining his composure. He was fumbling with his hands as if he needed to give them something to do. I couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like Edward had a developing need of his own surfacing between his legs.

"You've done enough damage," Edward snapped. The sound of his voice caused a spasm of pleasure to slither its way through my already wet center, and suddenly, a very naughty idea began to form in my mind.

Alice had obviously seen this scenario play out, even if Jasper and Edward weren't completely in on the plan. Our little pixie always knew what she was doing, she just hadn't told them. I had to laugh because my darling sister was well known for having a little fun when it came to the sexual fantasies of the men in our family. She hated the constant influx of visions, so sometimes she decided to play us against each other in an effort to mix things up. However, she'd gone too far this time; having Jasper put the moves on me so I'd forget about Nessie's gift and go off with Edward was a little immoral in my mind. Her intentions were in the right place, but I wasn't about to sit here and be the unsuspecting victim any longer. If Jasper, Alice, and Edward wanted to mess with my emotions, then I would give them a Christmas to remember. It was time to turn the tables on my dear family. Two could play at this game.

"Leave him be, Edward," I giggled. I never giggled, but the sound was enough to draw their attention.

I concentrated on all of the sexual desires that had been dredged up within the past few minutes, and hurled them across the open space right into Jasper. I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. As he staggered back against the tree with a loud moan, I knew he'd had a sampling of what I was capable of.

"Control yourself," Edward growled at Jasper.

"Easier said than done, _brother_," Jasper whined as he moved his hand over his jeans, massaging the rather prominent bulge. "Bella."

Edward's eyes widened as he looked between us. Whatever he heard in Jasper's mind was causing him to wince every time he took an uneasy step back and forth amongst the debris at his feet. He looked as though he was debating tearing off my clothes versus trying to get away from Jasper's radiating thirst for me. I couldn't read minds, but I had no doubt that Jasper was thinking about all the dirty little emotions that I was tossing in his direction.

I expected Edward to throw Jasper halfway to New Jersey for standing there fondling himself in front of us, but he didn't. Instead, Edward was at my side within a fraction of a second, scooping me into his arms, and licking a trail of venom down the side of my neck.

"I want you," he breathed out.

God, I wanted him too, even if Jasper was standing right there watching. I'd only wanted to give them a taste of revenge, but this was so much better than I pictured. I couldn't believe I was about to do this in front of my brother-in-law. _Naughty list, here I come_.

"Put me down," I whispered, though it pained me to say the words. I longed to have his hands all over me, but if I was going down on Santa's naughty list this year, I was going to do a thorough job of taking them with me.

Edward reluctantly obeyed. Quickly—and without any hesitation on my part—I slipped out of my clothes, changing into the Mrs. Clause outfit that Alice had been so stubborn about. The raw emotions in the air were thick between the three of us, making me crave the touch of my husband, and even Jasper on some level. I hoped that Alice was having the time of her life watching this spectacle unfold. Maybe next time she would think twice before messing with me.

"Dear God," Edward crooned as his pants dropped to the floor. He was now standing stark naked in front of both Jasper and myself, letting all his inhibitions just melt away.

Jasper didn't speak. Only the sound of his belt being torn free, and the undeniable sexual tension radiating around us, gave away his proximity. Before I could catch a glimpse of Jasper in all his glory, Edward had me pinned to the nearest tree, tearing away the barrier that covered my entrance. The red and white fabric disintegrated under his touch, cascading down to the ground like the feathers from inside the pillows on Isle Esme.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked as the tip of his shaft parted my wet folds. My entire body shuddered in absolute desperation. I just needed to feel the strength of my husband against me. I wanted him so badly that I didn't care who was watching. It didn't matter to me anymore that I'd been set up by Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I had succumbed to Jasper's insatiable hunger, and now these two would feel the strength of mine as well.

"You started this together, now finish it," I commanded.

Edward required no further encouragement. His hands gripped my thighs and he hoisted me up into his arms, breaking off shards of wood where my back scraped against the tree bark. I couldn't control myself, and I didn't want to. I just crushed my lips into his, allowing my carnal desires to guide our spontaneous escapade. Our tongues collided mid kiss, dancing in perfect sync with one another as I felt Edward slip inside of me. Instantly, I began to pant. I was already so close to the edge from Jasper alone, and Edward was pushing me to the threshold.

"Yes, Edward!" I grunted with each pass of his smooth cock.

Several moans traveled between our lips as we moved in unison, and with every thrust, I drew him deeper and deeper inside of me. One of his hands fell from my hips to stroke my aching clit. His perfectly chiseled fingertip swept across my flesh, driving me into a frenzy. I wanted to come so badly that I tore the negligee from my breasts, and began to explore my own body. The sight of me touching myself caused an immense growl to erupt throughout the forest. At first, I thought the sound had come from Edward, but it hadn't. As I glanced over my husband's shoulder, I saw Jasper braced against a nearby tree with his hands shoved into his pants, frantically searching for his own release. Our eyes met for a fleeting moment, and suddenly I was hit with a new sensation—embarrassment. I frowned because I didn't understand why Jasper was allowed to watch _us_, but I was forbidden to look at _him_.

"For fuck's sake, Jasper," Edward choked out. "Go already!"

And just like that, Jasper was gone.

I returned my attention to Edward—who hadn't even paused in his needy strokes—hoping to find some sort of reason for Jasper's sudden disappearance. All I saw in his eyes was a deep-seated need for me.

"Jasper…where…"

"He wanted to find Alice before he ended up joining in with us," he panted, burying his face in my hair.

Was everyone having a naughty Christmas this year? It occurred to me then that this had all been orchestrated by Alice. She wanted Jasper to be completely sexually frustrated for whatever she had planned for that boy tonight. And she'd been counting on my little turn of events. I was just glad that we didn't live at the main house. I felt sorry for whoever had to listen to those two carrying on.

"Shame," I whispered against his cheek. "He's missing out on us."

"Oh, you minx!"

Edward chuckled before biting down on my shoulder. His hips bucked upwards—leaving me breathless for the second time today—and that was enough to provoke my orgasm. I could feel the walls of my body tightening around Edward's cock as if they had been crafted solely for this purpose. With a savage bump against my g-spot, every emotion that had been building since entering the forest with Jasper spilled from me with such a powerful force that it knocked us both to the ground.

"Jesus, Bella," he gasped as he rolled us over.

Positioning himself above me, he gave one final colossal thrust that brought about his own release. His venom rushed into my body, and I wrapped my legs around him as we both rode out the euphoric spasms together.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, pushing a strand of hair away from my face. "You've been a very naughty girl."

"You set me up."

"It worked, didn't it?" Edward grinned, flashing me the same crooked smile I'd fallen in love with.

I had no come back for that because, in truth, it _had_ worked. I should be angry—or at the very least, a bit disturbed—but I wasn't. I'd just experienced what it felt like to be a bad girl, and thanks to Alice's crazy, yet ingenious plan, I wasn't worried about what tomorrow would bring anymore. The only thing on my mind now was repeating this moment a hundred times over before Nessie got home from the ballet.


End file.
